Cardfight!! Vanguard
Cardfight!! Vanguard (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード Kādofaito!! Vangādo) is a Japanese media franchise created in collaboration among Akira Itō (Yu-Gi-Oh! R), Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takāki Kidani. An anime television series was produced by TMS Entertainment and aired in Japan on TV Tokyo starting on January 8, 2011. An official trading card game by Bushiroad began releasing first in Japan follow by Singapore and internationally. A manga series was also announced and began publishing in Kerokero Ace magazine on March 26, 2011. Cardfight!! Vanguard (Season 1) Episode 63 to 65 Rekka gets possessed by Takuto to reveal the story of the Planet Cray. Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker (Season 3) Yuri's Pendant (Episode 136) Yuri tries to save Kotei, but She lost the fight and becomes a "Reverse Fighter", so she must obey all the orders of her Emperor. Cfv1.png|She lost the fight, so she will become a Reverse Fighter Cfv2.png|She tries to resist Cfv3.png|But It's useless Cfv4.png|Yuri kneels before her emperor Cfv5.png|Kotei: Yuri, Let's paint this world in darkness, together Cfv6.png|Yuri: Yes sir, I will do anything, my emperor asks of me Dark Dimensional Combination! "Яeverse" Daiyusha (Episode 137) Leon finds himself facing Kenji while Jillian fights Ali and Sharlene plays against Lee. Kenji manages to Superior Crossride "Яeverse" Daiyusha from his deck, giving him an early advantage. Jillian and Sharlene both lose their matches and are "Reversed" as a result. Despite being alone and Kenji's insults to the Soryu tribe, Leon maintains a strong front... 20130901133808989.jpg 20130901132615e04.jpg a0293588_52f5258e7643a.jpg a0293588_52f5259132744.jpg a0293588_52f5259050b62.jpg a0293588_52f525922b968.jpg Episode 149 to 150 It is revealed that Maki Nagashiro was mind controlled by Link Joker and she begin to reverse all the fighters. Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate (Season 4) Some characters were shown as reverse fighters in flashbacks, and Aichi gets reversed in this season. Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis (Season 6) (Episode 32) In order to protect Am, Luna joins Ryuzu as the girl that will summon the cards on real world, but the connection of Luna with the cards,makes the cards take possession of her body. She destroys the Dragon Empire Branch. Luna Character Image.png|Luna before the contact with the cards|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Luna_Characte Soulless Luna.png|Luna possessed before destroying the Dragon Empire Branch|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Soulle (Episode 47) In order to save Luna, Am challenges Luna to a fight, Am, Am manages to save Luna by revealing her feelings for her. Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT (Season 8) Creeping Menace (Episode 22) Noa Hoshizaki a member of Team New Nippon gets possessed by his Ace Card, Chaos Breaker Dragon. Chaos Breaker Different World Energy 2.png|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chaos_Breaker_Different_World_E Noa Different World Riding.png|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Noa_Different_World Noa Different World Ride.png|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:Noa_Different_Wor ChaosCrisisNoaNEXT.png|for the GZ season, Noa(still possessed) decides to change outfit|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:ChaosCrisis ChaosNoaGZRelicsPortal.png|thumb|none|link=https://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/File:ChaosNoaGZRelic (Episode 32-50) The Shiranui deck has the power to hypnotize the cards of other players, this skill is called "dominate" when a card is in dominate state, their eyes glow and they must obey their new master. Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z (Season 9) The apostles are humans that get possessed by their cards and the plan to revive Gyze, so they search a human that can support all the power of Gyze, to make Gyze possess him. Initially they try to make Chrono the host of Gyze, but they get Kazuma instead. Episode 1 Noa possessed by Chaos Breaker challenges Chrono Episode 8 Noa seems to return back to normal and tells Makoto and Arata to protect him from the apostles, but it was only Chaos Breaker playing with them. Episode 14 Kazuma is possessed by Gyze. Episode 19 Aichi and Kai challenges Chaos Breaker in order to free Noa from his control, Noa breaks Chaos Breaker control for some minutes, but Chaos Breaker regains control until Aichi and Kai defeat him. Cardfight!! Vanguard (2018, Season 10) This is a remake of the original Cardfight!! Vanguard anime that are more faithful to the manga written by Akira Itou. The anime still takes some liberties like mini fillers or adding scenes that aren't in the original manga. Episode 27 onwards Starting the School Arc or also know as Psyqualia Zombies arc where the characters are mind controlled by Takuto, in the opening is show a little scene indicating that with Takuto turning Kourin in a Psyqualia Zombie. Concert Master, Takuto (Episode 35) Ibuki has deleted Takuto's heart and he becomes evil, now Takuto use his powers to mind control all students of Fukuhara High School.Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Empty Eyes Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Possessed Male Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Fantasy Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Peril